


柏林恋人

by Ururu



Series: 恋人よ。 [1]
Category: Giant Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ururu/pseuds/Ururu
Summary: CP19时发表的第一本持花无料。





	柏林恋人

**Author's Note:**

> CP19时发表的第一本持花无料。

花森圭悟伸手摸向床头柜。

房间里一片漆黑，他想找个开关，床头灯或者是遥控器或手机之类的，只要是一件能发光的东西就行。仿佛头发被抓着狠狠撕扯过似的，花森的额角一紧一紧地抽痛，他需要一点光线刺激把自己从混沌中拉出来。

他在床边翻找摸索的动作毫无意外地惊动了枕边人。

“你是属老鼠的吗……半夜才这么有活力……”那人口齿含糊地翻身压过来，把花森像抱枕一样揽实在怀里，顺手还制住了他的动作。

被这样从身后一抱，花森倒是比刚才清醒多了。手使不上劲，腿可还闲着。即便是现下身体乏力，花森也好歹是个职业球员，任谁被他当真踹上一脚，想必都是够呛。

只听身后一声闷哼，被钳制住的身体得到了松动的空间。花森顺势挣开了背后那人的臂膀，翻身下了床。屋里没光，又找不着灯的开关，他只好摸着墙找到窗户扯开了一点窗帘。

他记得刚到这里的时候才吃过午饭，现在外头都已华灯盏盏。

刚一进门就被推倒在床上，以至于除了身下这张柔软的大床之外，这间高级套房的浴室和衣帽间的门分别在哪他还一点概念都没有。

也就是说，他和那个家伙在床上厮混了一下午。

折腾到断了片又昏睡到这个点，事到如今仍然是被那家伙牵着鼻子走……花森叹气之余，也只好说服自己是因为刚打完比赛体力有些透支所致。所幸他还没有睡得太夸张，不然耽误了回德国的行程可就麻烦大了。

还好……就算再次见到他，自己也不再是以前的自己。

即便是在比赛日隔天就进行这样无厘头的激烈情事，也不会像过去那样好几天都缓不过神。这几年在欧洲，相比起那些高大硬朗的日耳曼人，亚洲球员本就在体格上吃亏，何况花森从来都不是身体素质好的那类球员。因为脸色苍白，打小就常常被人误会是贫血病人。在横滨青年队的时候身板也还是没发育起来的豆芽菜模样，是同届U18队员里最瘦小的一个；刚到德甲的时候被当地报纸揶揄更是家常便饭，有转会新闻甚至直接在标题写着“赫塔买了一根日本火柴”。如今他身体的肌肉线条变得结实，体脂低的关系总显得比同等体重的人更瘦一些，但是十几年日晒雨淋的绿茵生涯也未曾让他的肤色黝黑起来，只是在他的上臂和大腿处晒出了几道隐约的边界线。鬼知道他是怎么熬过来的，甚至挤掉了众多对手独占了德国首都球队的核心位置，也常年身披国家队的十号战袍——对了，那件球衣……

 

这家酒店毗邻东京湾，不远处高速路上的车灯和路灯交相闪烁，光影变化投射在窗边伫立的瘦峭身体上。窗外夜色正浓，花森习惯性地又陷入自己的脑内世界，完全忘了身后的床上还有个人躺在那里。

 

“……我是无所谓。不过小花，你站那边发呆会被拍到噢——那些家伙肯定在这附近蹲着点。明天的东体头版……“日本至宝的酒店密会”？嗯，这个标题不错，会有销量的！哈，搞不好有机会卖过越后的写真集哦？”

身后传过来的声音把花森的心思拉回现实。他皱皱眉，但并不打算跟那人口舌之争。别的不提，但论嘴上功夫，他从无胜绩。另一个原因，房间里没开灯，以这家酒店的星级，为了保护客人隐私对外窗做隐秘处理是理所当然的事，花森心里清楚从外头不会能看到什么。不过就着一点点挑衅报复的脾气，他索性还把窗帘拉得更大了一些，更多的光线照到了床边，床上那人的面貌总算也显露在了微光之中。

栗色短发有些凌乱地微翘，眉角犀利地挑起，琥珀褐色的眼睛此刻微微眯着，慵懒又带着戏谑的目光直直地看过来，刀刻般挺直锋利的鼻梁下，从那总是勾起的嘴里流出的仿佛是古老提琴的音色编织而成的言语，美妙悦耳又锋利得足以伤人——

此刻好整以暇地裸露着上身，半躺在床上的男人正是东京Victory那位傲慢的国王陛下持田莲，花森圭悟那唯一的，特别的，亲爱的……敌人。

没错，敌人。

始于少年时代的足球记忆里，他们总是在争抢同样的东西。同世代的两个天才，从场上位置，球衣号码，赞助商，杂志版面，甚至连八卦小报编料绯闻都少不了拿他们来弄个素材对称的专题。

花森从不想把他们之间的关系理解得过于复杂，那实在太消耗他的专注力。而持田也从不屑纠缠于这些情感琐碎，虽然个性南辕北辙，旁人绝对不会评价为关系好的两人却能在意外之处一拍即合。当年队友不能理解为什么场下陌路场上吵架的两人却可以在前场打出心领神会的配合，教练们也纠结于少年天才之间这个相斥又相吸的奥妙磁场，每每为了排兵布阵伤透脑筋。

 

算算日子，他们变成这样的关系也竟将近十年了。

第一次，是在U18合作打进花森个人第一个国家队入球的比赛之后。初次见面就对花森冷嘲热讽的人，却为了他的致胜进球抱起他转了好几个圈，好久都没松手。10号球衣被持田穿走花森当然还是非常不爽，可是却奇怪地并不抗拒被他拥抱。球场上他们明明一直在互别苗头，却在球过门线的下一刻就下意识地奔向对方。撇开一开始免不掉的羞赧，年轻的荷尔蒙立刻就对彼此身体的节奏驾轻就熟，持田强势而富有侵略性，花森则通透得灵气十足，无需言说的默契让他们加深了亲密，互不服输的角逐又让他们越发沉溺于深切的欢愉之中。

媒体里总有那么些喜欢向年轻球员套话的记者，存在位置竞争又心气十足的双子星总是在赛后被他们捉对刁难，想尽办法要挖点什么好添油加醋地制造新闻。如果论足球天赋两人尚算各有千秋，在对付媒体这方面，持田可就比花森高出不止一截。站在他身边的日子长了，花森本来就口齿不清的毛病干脆被惯成了闭口不言。

不过自从转会柏林，需要花森独自面对的可就不只是日本媒体。身边少了个抢话筒抢得理所当然的持田莲，从小的不善言辞到了异国他乡还是要被现实拨乱反正。对着录音笔和镜头的次数多了，就算是他这样的，学会职业球员的那些个采访套路终归也只不过是时间问题。

只要不提持田，他就有信心不会旧病复发。

只要不提持田。

 

当时年少，在他人眼中双子天骄的他们，纵有针锋相对的盛气，亦有彼此才知晓的软弱。当年是持田擅自塞给他一张欠条。本以为只是一时意气的笑谈，没想到一转眼就是十个年头。

……还要他背着这个债等到什么时候？

 

“怎样了？你的腿。”

“嗯？你可真狠啊，现在还疼着呢。”

“……我是说你的伤。”

“对个伤号下脚这么重，你变了呢小花……果然啊跟德国佬在一起久了，就算是你也会变得这么粗野啊。”

持田故意避开花森的问题，把他惹得气愤之余话里带刺：

“对，我是变了。以前那个弱不禁风的花森圭吾早就不存在了。但是你呢？持田？归队…again哈？本赛季第几次来着？挂了又挂，简直是个丧尸。”

并不是不知道他的坚持，可是花森就是忍不住。

即使身在海外，即使是彼此并不联络，几乎成为了赛季定番的【持田伤愈复出】的新闻，花森都看在眼里。伤病猛于虎，职业球员谁不如是。何况是持田这样，永远是场上焦点的球员，一旦进入一伤再伤的死循环，职业生涯就会被卷进这个漩涡再也无法出来。如果不能站上球场，不能跑动，什么技术，什么视野，什么意识，那都是一纸空谈。为了去顶尖的联赛，为了国家队的十号球衣，为了站上高的舞台……为了变强，花森几乎是把自己逼到了极限。然而持田的脚伤反反复复，俱乐部的赛季出场都甚少超过半数。

自从那次天各一方的分离，他们竟然再没有一起踏上球场的机会。

一想到这，花森就忍不住地烦躁。

 

“……差不多吧。”被这样挖苦，持田竟然没有生气。

要是换做第二个人……不，大概是没人敢当面对他说出这种话。如果是以前的花森，也不见得能说得出口。

那个蹩脚的小花是真的变强了啊。

 

“差不多？这可不像你会说的话。”

“彼此彼此。”

“……”

“你在担心我？”

“哈？……我……我有什么……可担心的！10号球衣早……早就……是属于我的了！”

可恶。舌头怎么又不听使唤了。

花森忍不住啧了一声。

 

“哈哈！小花……哈哈哈……”

持田忽然大笑起来。

而花森从来也跟不上他的笑点。

“……有……有什么……好笑的……喂！”

持田抬眼伸手，把站在床边的花森拉倒在床上，并且翻身压住他。

花森觉得莫名其妙，虽然他从来没拒绝过持田的索求，但是他从心里反感这种用来岔开话题的顺势而为。

毕竟，他们之间并不需要找什么理由和借口。

 

花森被持田罩在身下，但他抵抗的动作让持田并没有再进一步。

虽然持田强势，却从来不曾强迫他。久别重逢，他这点依然没变，这让花森冷下来的心有一丝回暖。

“你不要…无视我……我的问题。”

 

“——前言撤回。”

“啊？”

“前言撤回，小花。你一点也没变。”

“你在说什……”

“不会说谎，一说到在意的事就口吃，还有……”

持田的眼睛眯了起来，仿佛是大型猫科动物在欣赏爪中猎物：

“辛苦你了，这么拼命地在等我。”

 

花森楞住。

持田大概永远都会出乎他的意料。

更可怕的是，他发现自己总是对这样的意料之外甘之如饴。

 

身体自己动了起来。

和在球场上一样，大脑并没有思考过前因后果才对身体给出指令。像是条件反射或是潜意识作祟，四肢神经上似乎被绑着无形的线，而线的另一头藏那个人的手中，会随着那个人的牵动而做出反应。

等花森感觉到自己的意识连接上了眼前的现实，他们已经是两个紧密交缠的躯体。呼吸交错之间的热度，皮肤摩擦之后的战栗，充实与空虚交叠着如潮水般涨落，席卷了不安和躁动，畅快淋漓的释放得以降临，愉悦在攀升至最高处时绽开了烟花。

花森忽然懂了，他们彼此的存在对对方的意义。

并没有第二个人，可以这样不讲道理地吸引自己，从生理到心理，从理性到感性，从场上到床上。

或许他们都是被虐狂。走得越远，前路越难，渴望越深。就算会摔落，遍体鳞伤，仍然会一遍遍地爬起来。

毕竟感受过堕落的快感，谁还能抗拒呢。

他不能。

持田也不能。

那件十号球衣，是年少时的梦。而梦里的人，就在他眼前。

他收紧了手臂。

 

 

盛夏的天，亮得很早。

持田在晨光中醒来，臂弯里的温度仿佛还没有褪尽，可本该睡在枕边的人早已不见踪影。

“……啧。” 

持田抓抓自己的头毛。他清楚花森的行程，今天是他回柏林的日子。

虽说他们向来不管各自的生活，不在一起的时候甚至是电话电邮都从不联络，可是这多年不见，临走道别也至于吝啬至此吗。

“学什么不好，偏偏学到德国佬的冷又硬了啊，小花……”

嘴里念叨着，持田起身去壁柜里找换洗的衣服，不管怎么说，新的一天还是来了。持田想起自己总吐槽花森消极阴沉，但在需要决断的时候，他倒从不拖泥带水……当年是这样，现在仍然是这样。或许这是他唯一愿意向花森认输的地方也说不定。

 

可柜门打开的一刹那，持田却怔忡在原地。

 

一件袖口绣着国旗的蔚蓝色球衣安静地挂在那里，背面是白色的号码“10”。

持田回过神来，嘴角有些得意地勾起。

“——前言撤回，小花。”

 

－

 

德国，柏林。

奥林匹克大球场，赛后新闻发布会刚刚结束。

 

“花森选手！”

一位日本记者截住了正要走回更衣室的花森圭悟。

“亚洲杯之前最后的一个国际比赛日，日本vs.洪都拉斯。持田莲选手身披久违的十号登场亮相……请问花森选手，对于这场比赛你有什么评价吗？请谈一下对于持田和你在国家队的位置重叠的问题，布朗主教练说他会选择状态最好的队员上场。你的想法是什么？”

“……时差关系，比赛时我还在训练，没看直播。当然，日本队赢了我很开心。” 

花森并不想正面作答这类问题，可是记者却没打算放过他。

“这个……持田选手在赛后做了一个这样的动作，他说是特别送给你的。你是否会觉得自己的地位被威胁了呢？请正面回应一下。”

记者用手中的平板电脑点开了一个新闻页面，那上面的头版是一张持田的特写照片。花森有些不耐烦地扫了一眼。然而就这一眼，却让他霎时红了脸。

照片上的持田，双手的食指交叉，比了个十字放在唇边。

 

“……no……no comment！”

丢下这句话，花森头也不回地奔回了更衣室，而记者则被保安拦在了混合采访区，不甘心地挥舞着手中的平板。

“啊！花森选手请等一下！！”

……

 

那个可恶的家伙，一定是故意的……

花森气到笑了起来。他拿出手机。

“下周的联赛，东京V的对手是ETU吗……希望那天的训练课能提早结束吧……”

 

Fin.


End file.
